


Home Run

by Millennial_Medusa



Series: PJO/HOO Baseball AU [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Percy is a Dork, Piper is snarky as hell, Shameless Smut, aren't we all, especially Percy in a baseball uniform, honestly I'm just a slut for boys in baseball uniforms idk what else to say, percabeth, so the usual, this is basically just Annabeth drooling over Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millennial_Medusa/pseuds/Millennial_Medusa
Summary: Percy is the pitcher for their college baseball team, and the sight of him in the uniform is giving Annabeth all kinds of dirty ideas.





	Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is the product of me watching a lot of baseball and drooling over the players. Like, can you even imagine Percy in that uniform??? These 9,000 words of smut are the result of that. My b. Anyway, it's part of a few fics in a pjo/hoo baseball au I've been playing around with, so if y'all like it I may post more. We'll see...in the meantime, please enjoy Thirsty Annabeth, who tbh is all of us

Annabeth knew these weren’t the most appropriate thoughts to be having at her boyfriend’s baseball game, but she really couldn’t help it.

Honestly, it was becoming an issue. Something about watching him play managed to turn her on almost every time, which especially wasn’t ideal when she was sitting with Percy’s family. On more than one occasion she’d had to blame her flushed cheeks on the chill in the air, and she was never sure if Sally believed her. That woman was too intuitive for her own good, and even if Annabeth admired her all the more for it, that didn’t help her embarrassment.

She’d managed to avoid that issue today, though; Estelle had come down with a cold. It wasn’t serious, but Sally and Paul had decided to stay home and take care of the four year old, assuring Percy that they’d be watching the game on TV.

So Annabeth had come to the game with Piper, Hazel, and Grover, determined to keep her mind out of the gutter (at _least_ when Percy wasn’t pitching) and looking forward to a relaxing game with her friends.

“Come on, that was a ball!” Piper yelled, Annabeth and the rest of the crowd booing along with her.

“Relaxing” was too much to ask, it seemed.

The umpire apparently didn’t share Piper’s opinion on the subject (though may very well have changed his mind had he heard her; Piper had an uncanny ability to convince people of her perspective that unnerved Annabeth at times), and Charles Beckendorf jogged back to the dugout as Jason stepped up to the plate.

“That umpire’s strike zone is…interesting,” Hazel quipped.

“If by ‘interesting’ you mean ‘inconsistent’, then yeah, it’s fucking fascinating,” Annabeth growled.

Piper laughed as Hazel and Grover both scolded Annabeth for her language, but she didn’t care. The ump couldn’t seem to make up his mind about the strike zone, and a ball that had struck one player out could be well outside on a different pitch. It had kept her on edge the whole game, especially knowing the stress that put on Percy when he stepped onto the mound. They were trailing 5-2 at the bottom of the 8th, they couldn’t afford those kind of inconsistencies—

Curveball, Jason didn’t even swing. Strike one.

Grover twisted his hat in his hands. Jason tightened the straps on his gloves. Nico shifted towards second base, drawing the attention of the pitcher. (Nico had the most stolen bases of any college player so far this season, Annabeth remembered. The pitcher was right to be wary.)

Another curveball, out to the right. Ball.

“You got it, Grace, all you see is ball,” a fan called somewhere on Annabeth’s left. Her right heel tapped nervously. The pitcher stepped into position. Another glance at Nico.

Fastball, a swing and a miss. Strike two.

“Come on, Sparky,” Piper muttered beside her. The din of the crowd dulled to a low hum, everyone’s focus trained on the field in front of them, heartbeats skyrocketing together. There were runners on first and third, all they needed was to put the ball in play, all they needed was a few seconds to get Chris home, to get a run in before the inning was over—

Fastball. Jason swung. A crack like thunder as his bat made contact. Fly ball. It traveled up, and up, and out, and it started to come down, but surely, surely they couldn’t catch it, surely it was—

“HOME RUN!” Piper screamed, leaping to her feet. The crowd roared to life around them, and Annabeth jumped up and screamed with the rest of them. Chris passed home, then Nico, and then Jason, tossing a grin at the other team’s dugout as he jogged past. The boys yelled and crashed into one another, hugging and celebrating, as they disappeared into the dugout. The crowd was chanting now, _Grace, Grace, Grace_. He was the darling of the Demigods, an all-star player every year. He’d just hit his ninth home run of the season, and they were only in April.

“Son of Jupiter,” they called him, because he hit like a flash of lightning.

The crowd kept chanting, and Jason reappeared, popping out of the dugout and waving to the crowd. An especially wide grin was sent their way, and the four of them screamed even louder, waving their arms in the air and laughing wildly. Annabeth nudged Piper with her shoulder as they settled down.

“Your boyfriend may have just saved our asses, McLean.”

“ _May_ have?” Piper scoffed, but looped her arm through Annabeth’s. "That hit was incredible, and it got us three runs.”

“But that only ties up the score, and there’s basically no way we can get another run in this inning,” Grover said through a mouthful of popcorn. “No offense, Hazel.”

Hazel sighed dejectedly, watching her own boyfriend jog up to the plate. “Poor Frank. Chiron keeps putting him right after Jason in the lineup, but how do you follow that?”

“I’m sure he’ll do fine,” Annabeth tried to reassure her, but a strikeout quickly followed. Frank was normally a pretty solid hitter, but well…Hazel had a point. How do you follow that?

“There wasn’t much he could’ve done, Hazel,” Grover offered. “With the bases empty and two strikeouts…even if he’d gotten a hit, it would’ve taken a miracle to get another run in.”

“I know, I just wish he didn’t have to follow Jason every time.”

Hazel was only a freshman, like her step-brother, Nico. But after Nico had gone on a few outings with the team, he let her tag along with him. It had taken practically the whole fall semester to get Nico to come out of his shell, and Annabeth remembered being confused that a guy like him—quiet, brooding, unbearably angsty—would even play a sport, especially one like baseball. Once she saw him play, she stopped questioning it.

He was always so sullen, agreeing to go out with them but then stubbornly refusing to enjoy himself, that his shy smiles when he brought Hazel along the first time had shocked everyone. He was even more pleasant towards Annabeth, despite always having seemed the most irritated with her. (Everyone had assumed it was just him trying to hide a crush on her. They were half right, but the crush wasn’t on her. It was on Percy.)

So Hazel’s appearances became more frequent, and she fit right in with the rest of their little group, catching Frank’s eye immediately. Annabeth smiled to herself, remembering their awkward flirting, how obvious it had been to everyone but each other, and how it had taken forever for either of them to make a move.

“What are you grinning about, Chase?” Piper’s voice brought her back to the present.

“Nothing,” she answered, looking out to where Percy was heading to the pitcher’s mound. Her stomach twisted a little, half nerves, half ridiculous attraction. She’d expected both of those feelings to have faded by her third year of watching him play, but they persisted, sharp as ever, every time he stepped onto the field.

“We haven’t won yet, you know,” Piper was saying. “It’s not over ’til it’s over.”

“I know, McLean. You sound just like my dad.” Annabeth rolled her eyes.

“I’m just saying, Jason saved the game, but it’s up to your boyfriend to make sure we don’t lose.”

Annabeth laughed sharply at that. “One good hit does not a win make. All he did was tie us.”

“If Jackson can keep it that way. Pass the popcorn, Grover.”

“Percy is one of the best pitchers in college baseball and you know it.”

“Tell that to the two guys he walked in the seventh,” Piper shot back, but there was no real fire behind it. Everyone knew Percy was a force to be reckoned with.

“I’m gonna tell him you said that.”

“I could take Jackson any day.”

“You? Sure. But Jason may have to pay special attention to where Percy’s aiming his pitches. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s been knocked out by a stray ball.”

“Please, Jason’s been his catcher so long I think he knows where Percy’s pitches are gonna land before Percy does.”

“You may have a point there, but—”

“Can you two quit measuring your boyfriends’ dicks, please?” came a new voice from the other side of Piper. “You sound just like them.”

Annabeth grinned at the dark-haired girl. “Didn’t know you were coming, Reyna.”

“I got off work early, figured I’d swing by.”

“Nico will be so happy you’re here!” Hazel chimed in. “But don’t tell him I said that.”

Reyna grinned over at the younger girl. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Levesque. What did I miss?”

Piper and Grover hurried to fill Reyna in on the rest of the game, and Annabeth’s attention wandered back out to the mound in the center of the diamond where Percy was just about to pitch. She bit her lip, her eyes sweeping over his impeccable form. He was…well, gorgeous.

Percy was always a little distracting with how attractive he was, drawing looks from girls and guys wherever he went—not that Annabeth could really blame them, with his perfectly tousled hair and a jaw that could cut diamond, though she was always sure to make it very obvious that he was taken. She frequently got lost in his sea green eyes, fringed with long, dark lashes, and seeing him every morning once they’d moved in together…well, she was late to class every day for a week.

But Percy during a game was something else.

She wasn’t sure what exactly made the difference, but she suspected it was a combination of his determination and focus, which his ADHD made a little elusive usually, and the uniform.

Oh, the uniform.

It’s almost universally accepted that baseball uniforms are by far the most attractive. It’s just a fact of life, and Percy wore his like a second skin. A second skin that made his ass look incredible. Seriously, the pants alone might be the death of her, and then the knee high socks (she wasn’t quite sure why those induced dirty thoughts, but honestly, who was she to complain?), the jersey showing off his forearms, the cap settled on the dark hair she loved to wrap her fingers in…

She watched as he twisted the ball in his hand. Even from this distance, his hands sent her mind to filthy places, remembering just what those nimble fingers could do when they were buried knuckle-deep in her—

His first pitch went wide, just outside of the strike zone. Jason tossed the ball back to him, and he regrouped, pulling the brim of his cap down. He shuffled his feet like he always did, left right left, his hand and the ball buried in his glove. He reared back, bringing his left leg up, before stepping forward and sending the ball flying towards the batter with incredible speed.

It was a strike, and Annabeth felt the knot in her chest loosen just a little. He hadn’t been the starter. Chiron liked to wait and put him in around the fourth inning so he wouldn’t exhaust himself; Percy didn’t do well with being taken out of the game, even when he knew he needed to let someone else step in. He’d gone a little too hard last game, pushed himself past his limit and his shoulder had started acting up. He assured her before this game that he was fine, but she was nervous.

 _You need to let it heal,_ she’d told him. _You need rest. If you strain it more you could do serious damage, and then you’ll be out for the season._ He’d grumbled at that but assured her he was fine and that he’d take it easy this game, but of course she knew he wouldn’t. Percy never took it easy during a game.

But now they were at the top of the ninth, and his pitches were just as on the mark as ever. The team’s defense was strong, even if Butch, the starting pitcher, had let a few runs get by him. Percy threw two more strikes with ease, sending the first batter to the dugout.

He was fine.

 _Damn, was he ever,_ her subconscious cut in. She felt her cheeks heat up even more, distracted again by his shoulders when he turned away from her. She remembered leaving scratches on them four nights ago, long, angry marks, ripped along his back as he pounded into her, making her eyes roll back.

Another batter up. Another ball from Jason. A twist of his fingers, pull down his cap, left right left, rear back. Strike one.

The top button of his orange jersey had come undone, exposing his collar bone. She was too far to see it, but Annabeth knew there was a faint bruise there along his collarbone—faded now, nearly gone, but not quite. She could remember sucking it into his skin, the hungry, desperate moans she’d earned every time she settled her lips on his pulse point, how hard the following thrust of his hips would be. Matching bruises had littered her own chest and neck as well, now mostly gone, like his, and covered with concealer and a scarf.

Twist, pull, left right left, rear, strike two.

Annabeth bit her lip and shifted a little in her seat. Too late, she noticed Piper’s narrowed eyes trained on her.

“You’re looking a little red there, Chase.”

“Hm?” She pulled her eyes from Percy, already aware of where this was going.

“So you're enjoying the game?” Piper crooned, a smirk playing at her lips.

“Aren’t you?”

“Not nearly as much as you are, babe.” She was grinning like the cat that caught the canary, and Annabeth _so_ regretted telling her how much Percy on the mound turned her on. She’d been tipsy at the time, and it wasn’t until the next game, with Piper making little suggestive remarks, that she’d realized how much of a mistake that was.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Annabeth sniffed, tilting her chin up and trying to focus on the field.

Strike three. Annabeth cheered, waving a little when Percy turned to shoot a grin her way.

“I guess Jason won’t be the only one getting a home run tonight, huh?”

Annabeth’s blush deepened as she shot Piper a stormy look, but Piper only laughed.

Another strike, two balls. Jason jogged over to Percy, lifting his mask while they talked.

Annabeth turned to Hazel, both to distract herself and to prevent Piper from making another comment. “How’s Latin going?”

“Okay,” the younger girl answered. “It’s gotten easier in some ways, and conjugation is making more sense, but I still can’t translate from English to Latin very well. Last night it took me two hours to do thirty sentences. Two hours! I’ve written entire papers in less—oh!” They turned just in time to watch Percy pitch. The ball was way out of the strike zone, but it curved back in as it crossed home. Another strike.

“Interesting,” Grover said between handfuls of popcorn. “Percy doesn’t throw a lot of backdoor sliders, but that one was pretty perfect.”

“I bet Annabeth has gotten plenty of backdoor sliders from Percy,” Piper snickered with a wiggle of her eyebrows, and Annabeth slapped her arm while Reyna cackled. Grover turned redder than Annabeth, which was no small feat.

“What?” Hazel asked, confused. Grover shook his head at her and offered her the popcorn.

Trying to calm the blush in her cheeks, Annabeth returned her attention to the field. She wouldn’t call herself a prude, but she also wasn’t about to broadcast the details of her sex life, especially not in front of Hazel or Grover or Reyna. Even Piper only got the most sparing details of Percy’s and her sexual exploits, and usually it was just because Piper had a way of coaxing them out of her. Of course, she knew Piper’s comments weren’t malicious; they knew each other well enough to recognize how far was too far, and they each knew exactly what buttons to push to tease the hell out of the other.

At any rate, Annabeth had just decided that ignoring Piper’s comments was the best course of action when Percy pitched an impeccable fastball, striking the batter out and ending the top of the ninth.

She scrapped that decision as soon as Piper leaned over to murmur, “He sure knows how to pound that zone, doesn’t he?” with a shit-eating grin.

No, ignoring her wouldn’t do. Instead, Annabeth let out an inhuman squawking sound and punched her friend in the shoulder, much to Piper’s amusement if her wild laughter was any indication.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Annabeth said, but the crowd was on its feet cheering for Percy, and her voice was drowned out entirely. She stood up too, seeing that he was looking in their direction, and let out a whoop as she waved her hands in the air. 

Annabeth’s inappropriate thoughts about her boyfriend were put on hold as they entered the bottom of the ninth, replaced with nerves. Jake Mason got a walk to first, followed by a double by Leo. Connor Stoll’s hit was caught in the outfield, and Jake was tagged out on Chris Rodriguez’s line drive, though it got Leo to third. With two outs and Travis Stoll, who wasn’t quite the hitter his younger brother was, at bat, Annabeth was sure they’d be going into overtime.

When Travis hit way out to left field, just inside the line but beyond the reach of the left fielder, she changed her mind; Leo brought the run in that put them in the lead and Chris managed to make it to third.

The game was already won, but Nico’s fly ball allowed Chris to make it home, and only when Beckendorf struck out was the game over. They’d won, to Annabeth’s great relief. 7-5.

They cheered and jumped about wildly, laughing like maniacs as the boys on the field did the same. Then they started to file out with the rest of the crowd, Reyna starting up a conversation with Hazel about Hazel’s horse, and Piper trying to explain to Grover that yes, it was rude of people to leave their trash, but it was not his job to pick it all up. Annabeth glanced back down to the field where the boys were still patting each other on the back and roughhousing. She remembered after Percy’s first game, when they’d been dating for about four months, how she’d rushed down to the front row, just behind the low wall that separated the crowd from the field. She’d grinned until her face hurt and cheered, and Percy had jogged away from the team and over to where she was. He’d pulled her forward and kissed her hard, both of them straining to reach the other. A moment later some of the other guys were dragging Percy away, teasing him, but he’d stared dazedly back at her.

Two years had gone by since that first game, and Annabeth no longer waited for a kiss from the field. Instead, she headed out with their friends, knowing she’d see him out at a bar after or at their apartment. 

They headed out together to Annabeth’s car. 

“Do you guys wanna go out?” Piper asked, leaning against the hood of the car. “Get something to eat? I’m not sure what the guys are doing, Jason hasn’t answered me yet.”

“I think I’m gonna walk back to my dorm,” Hazel said. She wrapped her jacket a little tighter around herself. “This week has exhausted me, and Frank’s grandma is coming to visit tomorrow, so I need to…I don’t know. Take multiple showers, scrub my face until it glows, completely redo my entire wardrobe, clean everything I own, shine my shoes…”

_Piper laughed and ruffled the younger girl’s hair affectionately. “There is not a mother or grandmother alive who wouldn’t adore you, Hazel. Relax.”_

__

Hazel fidgeted nervously. “She’s just…she’s so strict and traditional, and she’s so important to Frank…”

__

“And she’d be crazy not to see how perfect you are for her grandson,” Reyna finished. “You’re every mother’s dream, Levesque. I can give you a ride home, if you want. I don’t like you walking around alone this late.”

__

The others nodded in agreement. It was barely past 7, but you could never be too careful.

__

“I can walk her,” Grover volunteered. “Juniper lives in her dorm, and I promised I’d help her study for her environmental science exam tonight.”

__

After everyone had figured out how they were getting home, and a chorus of varying “text me when you get home”s and goodbyes—they were nothing if not protective of each other—Grover and Hazel headed back through campus, Annabeth and Piper drove Reyna out to where she had parked her own car, and Annabeth headed toward their apartment building.

__

A comfortable silence fell between the two as King Princess floated softly through the speakers. The sun was just disappearing over the horizon, casting the world around them in long shadows and quickly fading light. Traffic was nightmarish trying to get out and away from the field, but it always was after a game, and anyway Annabeth had no need to hurry. She was just going home, and Percy wouldn’t be back for a while.

__

“What are you doing tonight?” she asked Piper after a few minutes. “Is Jason coming over?”

__

“Dunno. I’m sure he’s tired, so he may just come watch a movie with Leo and me.”

__

Piper and Leo had been best friends all through middle and high school, constantly pranking each other and everyone around them. Their shared detentions only strengthened the bond between them, and they'd helped each other through some of the darkest times in their lives. Piper held Leo’s hand all through his mom’s funeral; Leo had snuck Piper out for a night of whiskey and stargazing after she’d gotten arrested for shoplifting and had a huge fight with her dad.

__

They’d come together to college, thick as thieves, and shared a tiny studio apartment their first year. Leo had no money and Piper refused to let her rich but largely absent father pay for her, so together they got crappy jobs and struggled their way through. Two years later they were still roommates, though their apartment was nicer, and across the hall from Annabeth and Percy’s.

__

Leo had made the baseball team his sophomore year, and his quick humor and easy smiles made him an instant hit with the older guys. His immediate bond with the star hitter, Jason, had surprised everyone—while Jason was serious and kind, Leo was goofy and irreverent, but somehow the two balanced each other out. The Stolls, naturally, loved him, and his sarcasm matched well with Percy’s, much to the dismay of some of the other teammates.

__

Only Frank disliked him. Leo’s charm won everyone over almost immediately, while Frank, who’d made the team the year before as a freshman, was still a little on the outside; he was shy and serious by nature, so Leo’s jokes grated on him even as they endeared him to the others. As they began to go out together more, Leo’s brief flirtationship with Hazel had not helped Frank’s opinion of him, but once that was all sorted out the older boy began to open himself up more. Their relationship was still strained, but the friendship was growing steadily.

__

Leo’s presence on the baseball team also meant Piper began tagging along with him when the team went out. The first night they went out to a bar, where she met Annabeth. It was also the night she met Jason, who was immediately smitten with her. (Just looking into his gorgeous blue eyes made her weak at the knees, but of course she’d never have admitted that. It was far more fun to play it cool and tease him just to watch him stutter and blush. And blush, he did.)

__

When Annabeth and Piper finally made it back to their apartment building, Annabeth groaned dramatically and dropped her head onto Piper’s shoulder.

__

“I’m exhausted. That game was so stressful. Whose bright idea was it for us to date baseball players?”

__

Piper snorted. “You should learn to relax a little.”

__

“You’re one to talk. You practically lose your voice every game from screaming so hard, and it’s not even like football or basketball where you’re supposed to scream the whole time.”

__

“No, I lose my voice screaming _after_ every game,” Piper snickered, pushing Annabeth off and getting out of the car.

__

Annabeth burst into laughter, following her friend into the building and up the stairs. “You live across the hall and we have very thin walls, so I know for a fact that isn’t true. Besides, if it were, Leo would never let it go.”

__

Piper nodded contemplatively. “You’re not wrong. We usually have to go to his apartment if we ever wanna do loud sex. Or any sex, really. Leo’s pretty much always a risk.”

__

They reached their doors, and Annabeth let out a loud yawn. Piper fixed her with a serious look.

__

“Better wake yourself up, babe. It’s go time.”

__

“Go time?” Annabeth snorted. “What does that even mean?”

__

“It means you stared at Percy the whole time he was on the mound like you wanted to eat him alive, and now you get to! And don’t even act like you weren’t,” she cut off Annabeth’s affronted protest, “I know how you get when he’s pitching.”

__

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Annabeth sniffed, unlocking her door.

__

Piper only laughed. “Slap that ass for me, will you? It looks great in those pants. But of course, you’re well aware of that.”

__

“You’re a pain in my ass, McLean,” Annabeth threw over her shoulder.

__

“You love me.”

__

“And I definitely regret that.”

__

Piper blew her a kiss as Annabeth shut her door.

__

She sighed as she switched on the light, slipping off her shoes and jacket as she headed to the bedroom. She pulled out her phone to see a text from her boyfriend.

__

**Seaweed brain:** after game plan?

__

She chewed her lip a little, sinking onto the bed. Despite what she’d told Piper, she was still pretty...worked up. She debated telling him to hurry home, maybe even starting without him. She loved how frantic and desperate he got when she sent him pictures before he could get there. She thought back to the game, how unbelievably gorgeous he looked out on the field. She felt her face heat up just thinking about it. If she'd had to suffer for hours, he certainly deserved a taste of it himself.

__

Then she had a better idea.

__

**Annabeth:** Already home, but if you wanna go out with the team go for it

__

His response was immediate, which brought a smile to her face.

__

**Seaweed brain:** feeling ok?

__

**Annabeth:** Fine, just didn’t feel like going out

__

**Annabeth:** The wine is calling my name

__

**Seaweed brain:** isnt it always?

__

**Annabeth:** Lol, touche

__

**Seaweed brain:** i’ll be home in 15

__

Annabeth grinned, setting her phone on the bedside table and getting up to get ready.

__

—

__

She heard Percy come in almost half an hour later, the heavy fall of his footsteps, the door shutting gently, the jingle of keys tossed into the bowl nearby.

__

“Hey, sorry I’m a little later than I said. I know traffic can be bad after games, but you would not believe—Annabeth?”

__

He came around to see her lying back on the couch, glass of red wine in hand. All she wore was one of his orange jerseys, the top two buttons undone and the hem just reaching the tops of her thighs, with her hair tied up in a messy bun. She sat up and watched his eyes widen comically as he gasped for words, adams apple bobbing in his throat. She pushed down a laugh at the thought that he looked like a fish gaping out of the water.

__

“Hey,” she said softly. Not her best line, but she crossed her legs and an odd, strained little sound left him. “Thought I’d show my school spirit and be a proud girlfriend and all.”

__

Percy was still frozen in place, his eyes traveling up and down his girlfriend’s legs. Apparently the jersey was working for him, and she wondered why she hadn’t thought of this before. She stood, setting her glass on an end table and padding over to push up on her tip toes and kiss him softly. That seemed to help him recover, because his arms came up around her waist and pulled her into him as he tried to deepen the kiss.

__

His tongue swiped across her lips, asking wordlessly for her to open up, but she pulled away. If he was embarrassed by the whine, high in the back of his throat, that he let out as she turned away, she couldn't tell.

__

“You want any wine?” she called back. “I left some for you, it’s in the kitchen.” She glanced over her shoulder to see that something about him had changed, and she faltered a little. His eyes were darker somehow, his look more lustful.

__

Then she noticed his gaze was trained on the bold block letters spelling “JACKSON” across her shoulders.

__

Annabeth turned to face him fully, but she didn’t move any closer. A breathless moment passed. Then another. Neither of them moved.

__

“Percy?” she breathed, and finally—finally, he was coming towards her and yanking her into him, his lips pressed to hers forcefully, his tongue probing her lips apart and licking into her mouth and drawing a moan from Annabeth. She melted into him, the heat from this afternoon blossoming into full-blown desire as she wrapped her fingers into his hair, messy and still damp from his shower.

__

Somehow she found herself pressed against the wall, unaware and uncaring of how exactly she got there. She was distracted by Percy’s body pressing all along hers and his teeth pulling at her lower lip. Then his mouth moved down, tongue tracing the line of her jaw up to her ear before he nibbled the lobe. She shivered in his arms, letting out a shaky breath as he moved to kiss at the spot just behind her ear that drove her crazy. His teeth followed, grazing the skin as he sucked. She knew it would leave a mark that she'd have to cover up for the next few days but gods, she wanted it.

__

“Percy,” she whimpered, “please.”

__

In response, he forced her knees apart with his own, and she immediately ground down on his thigh, sighing at the flares of heat the friction created. His mouth was everywhere, kissing across her clavicle, nipping at her shoulder, returning to her own with renewed fervor. He palmed her right breast through the material of the jersey and she whimpered into his mouth. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Annabeth remembered she’d intended on keeping the control herself tonight, teasing him until he begged. But her brain was already clouded, and Percy’s fingers were pulling at her nipples, and his mouth was trailing down her neck again, and his thigh was pressing between her legs, and she just couldn’t bring herself to care. Percy didn’t often take charge quite like this, and Annabeth was more than happy to let him run with it tonight.

__

She was pulling at the hem of his hoodie now, and he stepped back just enough to let her pull it and his shirt over his head. Before she could even properly admire the expanse of tanned skin she'd just revealed—the lean but toned muscles of his chest and abs and oh, his arms—he was pressed against her again.

__

She managed to get her hands between them and undo his belt, smirking a little at the hot groan against her neck when her hands brushed against the already-sizeable bulge in his pants. The belt was discarded, and then his hands were on her butt, squeezing hard and lifting. She wrapped her legs around his waist and the angle was just right, the pressure just where they both needed it, and her head fell back against the wall with a heavy thud.

__

The two paused for a moment, hands still roaming slowly, trying to catch their breath.

__

“What brought this on?” Annabeth asked after a moment.

__

Percy’s head lifted and he blinked at her, confused. “Are you serious?”

__

She frowned back at him. “Yeah? This is a little—well, it’s rougher than usual, not that I’m complaining obviously—"

__

Percy’s laugh was incredulous; it shifted the angle where they were pressed together and sending sparks up her spine at the motion. Percy let out a breathy moan before shaking his head in an attempt to clear it.

__

“If either of us are responsible, it’s you, Wise Girl,” he said, reaching up to pull her hair down from its bun. She knew he liked to run his fingers through the blonde curls. “I was just expecting a quiet night in. You’re the one all half naked and gorgeous and _wearing my jersey,_ and we both know you’re not dumb enough to think I wouldn’t be insanely turned on by that.”

__

“Mm that’s true, I’m definitely not that dumb,” Annabeth murmured, fighting to keep her train of thought as Percy’s head dipped to press delicate kisses along the neckline of the jersey. His hips started a delicious swiveling motion, gradually increasing the friction on her core. “Besides, I figured if the uniform works for me, chances are— _mm_ —the same is true for you.”

__

He stilled, and Annabeth realized what she’d just admitted.

__

“What was that?” Percy asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

__

Annabeth felt her skin flushing even deeper red, but refused to look away. “I…nothing,” she lied, but the delighted smirk spreading across his face told her there was no way he hadn’t heard.

__

“No, it was definitely something,” he teased, his fingers tracing idly up her thighs and under the hem of her jersey, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His eyes were locked on hers, his pupils blown wide and dark, just ringed with green. Annabeth couldn’t seem to tear her gaze away, but she shook her head obstinately.

__

His hand was between them now, just barely brushing against her over her panties, and a she let out a shuddering breath in anticipation. His thumb slid back up, pressing harder this time, and she whined as she tried to grind against his hand.

__

“Annabeth,” he whispered roughly against her ear, “does my uniform turn you on?”

__

She could hear the echo of laughter in his voice and it made her want to punch him in the arm, but his voice kept her frozen in place somehow. She swallowed hard and shook her head again, determined to keep it together. “Of course not, all that seaweed must be clouding your judgement.”

__

This time Percy did laugh, a low, rumbling chuckle that Annabeth felt in her toes. He still had her legs around his waist—how, she had no idea, but she thanked every deity she knew for his incredible core strength.

__

“You sure?” came his deep voice again, punctuated with a kiss to the mark he’d left behind her ear earlier and another swipe of his thumb. “‘Cause I’m pretty sure it gets you all hot and bothered. You’re already so wet, Wise Girl—have you been waiting for this since the game?”

__

She gasped as he pushed aside her panties to slide his thumb along her slit again, circling her clit lightly.

__

“Were you up in the stands, squirming in your seat? Thinking about this? About me? Soaking through your panties just imagining what I’m gonna do to you tonight, huh?”

__

His thumb circled faster, harder, but it still wasn’t where she needed it and the hushed words Percy was whispering into her ear had her paralyzed with want. She tried to adjust her hips to get his fingers where she needed, but he moved with her and she let out a frustrated groan.

__

“Quit teasing, Percy.”

__

“Then answer me.” This time his voice was darker, almost a command. Annabeth felt herself get impossibly wetter at the sound and bit back a moan. She flushed at his smug smile. He knew exactly what he was doing to her, the bastard.

__

She closed her lips pointedly, and he raised an eyebrow.

__

Then, almost before she knew what was happening, he’d dropped her on her feet and walked away.

__

Annabeth was…well, stunned. He disappeared into the bedroom, leaving her, confused and impossibly turned on, standing against the wall.

__

She blinked. Following him would be admitting defeat, but damn it she was horny and trying to take care of herself just wouldn’t cut it. She’d been waiting all afternoon for this.

__

So she followed him, feeling the irritation swell in her chest.

__

“What the hell, Percy?”

__

He was laying on the bed in his boxers, his arms stretched behind his head. He smirked that awful smirk of his, the one she always had to debate between slapping and kissing off his face. His eyes roving over her hungrily sent a rush of heat through her, but after the stunt in the hall she was definitely leaning towards slap.

__

He sat up now, swinging his legs over the side. She stepped between his legs and his hands went immediately to her waist.

__

“You’re obnoxious. And insufferable.”

__

“And devilishly handsome, and I look great in a baseball uniform, and you love me?” Percy teased, flashing her a grin and sliding his hands up and down her sides.

__

The irritation started to dissipate.

__

Annabeth huffed. “You're such a jerk. You’re lucky your ass looks so great in those pants.”

__

“So you admit it! The uniform gets you going!” Percy’s face lit up with delight, and Annabeth rolled her eyes at his childish excitement.

__

“I guess maybe…a little,” she muttered, but she couldn’t keep the small smile from playing at her lips.

__

And then Percy was pulling her forward by the back of her thighs, helping her to straddle him on the bed and kissing her hard. Her hands went to his shoulders for balance, and with that leverage she found herself grinding into his lap until she saw stars and they were both gasping for breath.

__

“For the record,” Percy managed as he panted into her mouth, “I think the uniform looks better on you.”

__

Annabeth laughed breathlessly and cupped his face with her hands. “The whole uniform? I’m not so sure about the knee socks.”

__

Percy’s grip on her hips tightened. “I, uh…well, maybe? Not the whole uniform, obviously the pants are unnecessary but uh, I don’t…I mean the jersey with knee socks wouldn’t be...well it could maybe work, next time. I mean, if there’s a next time, you know…”

__

Annabeth presses her lips to his, effectively cutting him off, and grinding down lingeringly so he was gasping again.

__

“Next time, I’ll add the socks,” she promised, and he smiled radiantly up at her.

__

They were going on three years together and somehow that smile still managed to induce butterflies. Utterly ridiculous, in Annabeth’s opinion, but that didn’t stop her from grinning right back.

__

“But in the meantime,” she continued after a moment, sliding her hands down his bare chest, “I think both of us are still wearing too much.”

__

In an instant Percy had tossed her on her back, her head and shoulders landing in the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. It wasn’t gentle or delicate, and she was laughing at how utterly _Percy_ it was when she felt him tugging her underwear (blue, naturally, the ones he’d almost ripped twice in his hurry to get them off her) down her legs. They disappeared somewhere, but she was distracted by the sight of Percy pushing her thighs apart gently and lowering himself to breath across her center.

__

“C’mon, Jackson, no more of your teasing bullshit,” Annabeth ordered, but the desperation in her voice undercut the authority a bit. She wove her fingers into his hair and tugged, and finally, finally, he gave in, licking a hot stripe up her center with the flat of his tongue. Annabeth groaned and fell back into the pillows, her other hand grasping the sheets as Percy’s tongue and lips worked over her folds.

__

He lapped at her clit and she keened loudly—too loudly, she thought somewhere in the recesses of her mind, given how thin the walls were, but that thought vanished as quickly as it had appeared; how could she be expected to keep quiet when Percy was sucking on her clit like a hard candy?

__

His mouth paused briefly so he could slide a long finger into her, immediately joined by a second. He pumped them in and out a few times, stretching her out and filling the room with obscenely wet sounds. Then he twisted them just right to rub against that spot inside her, and took her clit in his mouth again and sucked and oh oh _oh_ —

__

She yanked hard on his hair as she came, a long, low moan ripping itself from the back of her throat. Percy’s fingers were still moving inside her, coaxing her through her orgasm gently. She was shaking a little and gasping for breath, and gripping Percy’s hair so tightly she realized it must be hurting him by the time she let go. He was pressing light kisses to the insides of her thighs, sliding his fingers out from inside her and leaving her feeling hollow.

__

“You’re—” she swallowed harshly and licked her lips, her voice now rasping in her throat, “—you’re entirely too good at that. It shouldn’t be allowed.”

__

“But if it wasn’t allowed, you couldn’t benefit from it. And I’d say you benefit quite a bit.” He held up his fingers, shiny and wet with her come, as evidence. He smiled smugly, but the look instantly vanished from his face as Annabeth sat up and took his fingers in her mouth, sucking and licking them clean. His eyes darkened as he watched her, and she heard his breathing turn ragged.

__

She pulled off slowly with a wet pop. “I think it’s time for you to benefit a little.”

__

Percy swallowed roughly.

__

She prowled forward, forcing him to lie back, and pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. He groaned appreciatively, and she began to make her way down his body. He was straining against the fabric of his boxers, so Annabeth rid him of them as soon as she reached the elastic waistband.

__

For a moment she sat still, her hot breath ghosting over the tip of him.

__

“Fuck, Annabeth,” he groaned impatiently, hands fisting in the sheets on either side of him. “Please.”

__

“What was that?” she teased, his dick twitching a little in response.

__

“Nothing,” he snarked back, mimicking their earlier conversation.

__

“Oh, I’m pretty sure it was something…”

__

“Come on, Wise Girl, I’m dying here,” he groaned, lifting his head to peer down at her.

__

“I don't know, I'm thinking maybe I should just leave you here and walk away,” she countered calmly, tracing her hands across his hips.

__

“I thought I made up for that with my great ass in baseball pants.”

__

“Mm, you do have a great ass, but that doesn’t make up for leaving me high and dry.”

__

To Annabeth’s surprise, he huffed out a laugh in response to that. It got deeper, and louder, and harder, until suddenly Percy Jackson was laid out under her, dick diamond hard, holding his stomach and racked with laughter.

__

For the second time tonight, Annabeth was caught completely off guard, so she took the next logical step and positioned herself over him before sliding down slowly until he was seated entirely inside her. (This was no small feat with him shaking and all, but as she slid down the laughter created some delicious friction.)

__

Percy’s laughter quickly ceased, developing instead into a loud, unsteady moan. His hands flew to her waist, and his eyes were squeezed shut—Annabeth smiled a tiny bit at the furrow of his brows—in concentration as he tried to get his breathing under control.

__

“Annabeth,” he choked out, finally looking up at her. She felt herself clench around him at the adoration in his eyes, and his breath hitched.

__

“What’s so funny?” she demanded. A red flush creeped up his neck and into his cheeks.

__

“Oh, uh…well...” he stammered out, moaning softly as she swiveled her hips into his. His hands clenched hard on her waist.

__

“I asked you a question, Perce.”

__

Still no answer, so she ground down onto him again until he bucked up into her, but she forced his hips down.

__

“It’s not even funny,” he gasped, “I swear, you’re just gonna roll your eyes.”

__

All she had to do was narrow her eyes at him and wiggle a little and he caved.

__

“I just—you said I left you high and dry, but you—this is so dumb, I don’t know why it was so funny—I had dropped you back down when I left, you know? So you weren’t actually high, and you were—well you definitely weren’t dry.”

__

Annabeth stared at him blankly, and the flush in his cheeks deepened. “So…”

__

“You weren’t high and dry, you were low and wet,” he rushed to finish. He was starting to shake a little with the effort of holding back more laughter.

__

As predicted, Annabeth rolled her eyes—hard—but the ridiculous and slightly embarrassed smile beaming up at her made it hard not to see the humor in the situation, and soon they were both laughing.

__

They were also both moaning at the movement, and as she rocked slowly, Annabeth reached her hands up shakily to undo the buttons of the jersey she was still wearing.

__

“Leave it,” Percy gasped below her. "Please."

__

She smirked at him, but the jersey stayed on and her hands went instead to his shoulders.

__

Soon they were both panting and gasping, thrusting together and a way that made Annabeth lightheaded, dizzy with desperation.

__

And then suddenly Percy shifted a little and the head of his cock was hitting just the right spot, rubbing it with every thrust and coaxing the little mewling sounds out of her that he always seemed to strive for, and Annabeth was gone again, throwing her head back and coming with a half-shout.

__

Percy fucked her through it, but as she was coming down he stopped and pulled her off of him.

__

“Percy, wha—?” she started, but in an instant he had her turned around so she was facing the headboard. His large hand spread between her shoulder blades and gently pushed her down to her hands and knees.

__

“Didn’t think I was done with you yet, did you, Wise Girl?”

__

Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath at the low growl of his voice. His hands were rubbing over her ass, gripping it lightly, then up to smooth the jersey over the curve of her waist. He brushed her hair over her shoulder, tracing the letters of his last name lightly with his finger.

__

Annabeth was about to comment on it, but then she felt the head of his cock pressing between her folds, rubbing teasingly against her clit, and she whined, dropping down to her elbows and burying her face in the sheets.

__

“One more? You got one more in you, Beth?” She knew he was really turned on when he started calling her Beth, and she could feel him impossibly hard, rutting shallowly against her entrance. “Come on, _please,_ ” he groaned again, “you think you got one more?”

__

On another night, the answer may have been no. But, well...being worked up for several hours had made Annabeth a little more desperate than usual.

__

“Yeah, Perce,” she turned her head to mumble. “Gods, I need you to fuck me _now,_ Percy, _please._ ”

__

And then he was inside her, thrusting hard and fast. A stream of words, incoherent and jumbled even to her own ears and interrupted by loud moans, was tumbling from Annabeth’s mouth, but the position’s new angle was downright magnificent and she couldn’t be bothered with forming actual words with Percy fucking her brains out like that.

__

Soon one of his hands left her waist to slide up against her shoulders again, fingers spread wide, right over where she knew his name was printed on the jersey. He pressed down, as though burning the letters into her, and Annabeth _wanted._ She wanted them branded onto her skin, claiming her the way the mark behind her ear claimed her, showing the world that she was his as much as he was hers.

__

His hand traveled up further, tangling into her hair near the scalp. His fist closed and he was tugging her hair, pulling back Annabeth’s head so her back bowed. She keened and clenched hard around him, barely hearing the _“fuck”_ he grunted under his breath as he pounded into her even harder.

__

“Gods, Annabeth, you’re so tight,” he groaned. “Always so tight. So beautiful and perfect and— _fuck, Beth_ — _mm_ …”

__

She whimpered his name, and the hand still on her waist slid around to rub her clit roughly as the one in her hair fell to the bed, Percy bent forward and pressing his lips to her spine just above the collar of the jersey.

__

And then suddenly Annabeth tensed, shaking apart with a broken gasp that almost sounded like his name. With a few more thrusts Percy followed her, his own moan long and low in her ear, and together they floated back to earth.

__

After a minute had passed and their breathing had slowed slightly, Percy pulled out gently and collapsed onto his back beside her, reaching an arm out blindly to pull her into his side. She mumbled incoherently, exhaustedly, and wiggled around until she was comfortably curled into him, her head resting on his bare chest. He dropped a soft kiss on the top of her head.

__

“Wow,” Annabeth murmured at last.

__

She could hear the answering rumble in Percy’s chest under her ear as he chuckled. “Yeah. Wow.”

__

They fell back into contented silence for a few minutes, Percy running his hands through her curls soothingly.

__

It was Percy who broke the reverie this time. “Maybe I should start wearing my uniform home after games.”

__

Annabeth snorted. “I’ll have to start wearing your jersey to games, then.”

__

“You already wear my jersey to games sometimes, that’s nothing new.”

__

“I also normally wear pants under it, Seaweed Brain.”

__

“Point taken.”

__

Another silence.

__

“Percy?”

__

“Hm?”

“Do you…do you like seeing me wear your last name?” His hands stilled in her hair, and she sat up a little so she could face him. “Like...is it some sort of possessive thing?”

He blinked up at her, crimson spreading into his cheeks again. “Um…yeah? I guess. I mean, I like it, but I don’t want you to be creeped out by that because I swear I don’t think I, like, _own_ you or something. I guess I just—I started thinking about how I want it to be your last name someday, I mean of course we’ve got a long time before we have to think about that but it just kinda happened and then seeing it on you made it look like you were mine—I mean not _mine,_ I don’t—”

Finally Annabeth took pity on him, laughing and pressing a tender kiss to his lips before drawing back to hover just above him.

“Are you mine?” she whispered, searching his green eyes intently with her grey ones.

“Forever,” he breathed back. Annabeth couldn’t help the grin that spread over her face, the butterflies back with a vengeance.

“Then I’m yours. We belong to each other, yeah?”

Percy leaned up to kiss her again, slowly and reverentially. They were both smiling, and their eyes were open, and it was messy and full of teeth but it was perfect. They had each other, and they had the rest of their lives. That was all they needed.

After a while, they made their way to the bathroom to clean themselves up. It was their usual nightly routine, practiced and domestic, and it filled Annabeth with warmth as she ducked around Percy in their tiny bathroom, her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth and him toweling the water off his face.

Finally they were snug in bed (a towel had been thrown over the wet spot; they were too lazy to change the sheets now and it was mostly on Annabeth’s side and she’d just end up sprawled over Percy anyway), Percy in boxers and Annabeth in one of his old shirts, curled around each other.

“I love you, Percy,” Annabeth mumbled into Percy’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” he whispered back.

“Oh,” she sighed, suddenly remembering something. “Don’t mention this to Piper, okay? She teased me the whole game and I don’t think I could deal with her if she knew how right she was.”

Percy laughed under her, a light, warm sound. “I have a feeling she and Jason and Leo already know, Wise Girl.”

“What?”

“Well…” he drew her in closer, “we weren’t exactly quiet. I’m willing to bet they heard us from across the hall.” Annabeth groaned, prompting another chuckle from Percy. “Come on, you know it was worth it.”

“Maybe. Like I said, you’re lucky your ass looks so great in those pants.”

—

Two weeks later, Annabeth greeted Percy after a game wearing his jersey, matching knee-high socks, and a cap pressed haphazardly over her riot of blonde curls.

They made sure Piper heard exactly how right she had been.


End file.
